Yo Ho Yo Ho A Pirates Life For Me!
by xSushii
Summary: REVISING
1. Bandit and pirates

New story! Read and review!!!!!

'**CRASH' **

"There she goes!!! Get her!"

I smirked running towards the dock. I turned still running watching as the most expensive store in Sound was being destroyed.

As they ran faster catching up to me I ran faster to the dock. I ran on the creaky wood stopping right at the end of the dock where the water is.

"you have no where to go now Sakura" said a man around his 40's smirking at me. I held on to the bag hard as he took a step closer at me. I gave him one of my smirks as he ran up to me and pounced at me only to be greeted with cold salty water as I flipped in the air once he jumped. I watched as his arms struggled to for air. I put my hands on my hips with the bag still in my hands. I waved the bag in front of him.

I smiled and started to run.

"COME BACK HERE!" I heard him screaming half water in his mouth. I turned my head towards him.

"Ja Ne!" I said still running.

"HARUNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Once out of sight I began walking to the edge of the beach. There waiting was a wooden boat, More likely a pirate ship boat. I grabbed the rope and started to climb it with my bag in my mouth. Once I reached the top I grabbed my bag and walked to a wooden door. I twisted the metal doorknob only to revel my comrades.

Gaara No Sabaku, Had red hair like blood and green eyes with black lining over his eye. He sat quietly as he waited for Shikamru, my other comrade to make a move.

Shikamaru Nara, a boy genius. Has brown hair in a pineapple shape and dark eyes. He was in his thinking position. Over by the gold and other treasure stuff was Ino sitting on a Treasure chest fileing her nails with a silver and gold filer.

Ino Yamanaka was ALWAYS a girly girl so she was like our maid on the ship but we never called her that she was just always a neat freak. She had her hair in a pony tail and bright blue eyes and her pupils were big black dots.

Next to her was TenTen, she was my best friend on the ship, so was the others but she mostly was like me, except that I was more sneaky and an expert in combat. We were good with weapons but TenTen was always a far fighter throwing weapons instead of going for the enemy like me. She had her hair in 2 buns and had chocolate brown eyes.

"YOSH! YOUTH!!!!! SAKURA!!!! MY CHERRY BLOSSOM!!! HOW ARE YOU?? YOSH!!" that was Rock Lee, but we called him Lee. Ever since I joined the group hes been by my side and taking over my personal space which ended up him going over board. He had a bowl haircut and buggy eyes with HUGE FLUFFLY eyebrows. "fine Lee fine" I said tossing the bag to my comrade with chips.

"What did you get this time Sak?" he asked me half munching on those chips. His name was Chouji the fattest one out of all of us. He got skinner since we run around through town a lot.

Chouji had spiky brown hair and eyes like TenTen his hair was split into 2 parts. He always had a bag of chips with him. Whenever we had dinner he would make sure he would get the last bite. "Some new rare jewels and extra stuff as I came" I said throwing Gaara the wool bag. He spilled the contents on the wooden table as Shikamaru made a move on the sogi board. There were 7 diamonds, 6 golden rings, 2 silver rings, 11 emerald pairs of earrings, 2 golden crowns carved with jewels, 5 or 6 diamond bracelets and 1 staff with a big ball on the top made of Topaz.

"Go-good j-ob on th-e the hunt" my timid friend Hinata said. Hinata was a shy girl, she didn't steal but she was a good watcher and weapon maker. Hinata Hyuuga was her name. Her hair was short. She fixed it so it would be pointing towards the back. Her eye were rare it had no pupil and yet you get lost in them, they were pure white. Gaara slipped all the items in the bag passing it to Hinata which caught it gently putting it with the other treasure we have found in our years.

TenTen was aiming weapons at the dart board above my head as I passed them back at the other target above her head. Hinata sharpened the weapons that were getting dull while Chouji and Ino fought about what is better, Makeup or Chips? TenTen snapped out of boredom. "Uh…I wanna do something! She whined.

'**BAM'**

'**SHOOSH' **

We all heard outside. "Well TenTen I think you got your wish" I said pulling my Silver sword with emeralds embedded in it. "YOSH!!! WE WILL FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" screamed Lee in a victory pose. "Sorry Lee but we don't die" said Gaara putting his kunai pouch on. "Shik. Chouji, Hinata, Lee you guys will go hide the treasure, Me, Gaara and TenTen will see what up. I said getting up with Gaara and TenTen. The others nodded.

Once out side we saw a big boat. Or should I say, Pirate boat? I held my sword with my 2 hands as I saw planks falling on our ship from theres. TenTen held 2 kunais. Gaara held his own own sword. The pirates from the other boat slowely came acroos the planks coing abouard and charging at us. Once a big busted man came my way I flippen in air making him crash in the wall. A skinny noy came to me with a knife. I blocked his attack with my sword pushing him back and kicking the guy who was behind me in the head making him fall with a 'thud' Tenten was throwing her kunais at the people from above. Gaara kept putting his sword in people's body parts. No one was attacking me for now so I took advantage of this and crossed the plank with ease and gently walked to the door.

I twisted the door open peeking inside. There I saw a boy with a big dog sitting at one corner of a big table. He had triangles under his eyes, he had messy brown hair and eyes. Next to him was a long brown haired boy listening to the boy. His eyes reminded me of Hinata. The boy next to him was a confused blonde with blue eyes. He nodded pretending he understood. The man talking was at the end of the table. He had black spiky hair. His eyes had no emotion in them I swear he wasn't human. On the other side of the table was a boy that had purple markings on his face. Next to him was a boy with black hair tilted to one side and black eyes smirking.

"Did you hear?" asked the boy whose hair was tilted to the side. "The boat that we are robbing now are the best bandits in Sound" he said smartly. "Feh, I don't believe it" said the spiky haired man boy said. "Teme you never believe in anything" whined the blonde. The brown haired man rubbed his temples hiding his pupil less eyes. It was a shame for me I shifted a little that made the wood underneath me creak. _'Kuso' _ I said once the boys started looking at where I was at. With that I ran like hell to the planks only to be grabbed by the arm. I turned looking at the boy with the big dog.

" Who are you?!" he demanded. I smirked.

"you worst nightmare" I said taking out my sword slashing it at his body only to be dodged by said boy. The others stood in fighting position surrounding me. The spiky haired boy ran to me. I was ready to attack with my sword in the air until

'**Clank' **my sword was in mid hair twirling. It landed a good 5 feet away from me. "Little Girls should not be playing with weapons" the brown haired boy said. I smirked giving them a hard glare with a glint of mischievous glint in my eyes. "Your right, they shouldn't" I said reaching to my back. "It's a shame for you im a big girl" I said taking out a ninja weapon. The blade was shaped like the grim reapers scythe. It had a 11 inch handle attached and the rest was a chain. (if you don't know what I am talking about, im explaining Kohaku's weapon from Inuyasha)

I put my hand on the chain making the weapon go in a circle. The end of the chain was attached to my belt in the back. I ran towards the blonde ready to strike. I threw the said weapon. It would've hit if the blonde didn't jump put of the way. _'Kuso, these guys are good…but I've faced better' _So I ran to the end of the boat with the boys trail on me. I threw the weapon to the pole. I climbed up and up till I was at the watchers base. I stood there watching as the guys looked at me. I could see the watchers base on my boat. I got up on the edge of the base twirling the weapon. The boys watched in amazement. Who would've thought a GIRL would be doing this!

I threw the weapon to the watchers base successfully hitting it. I tied the chain to the pole. I got up at the edge again. I took a deep breath and started to walk on the chain like a balance beam. I only made it half way till I fell off. The wind was in my face going through my hair. I watched as the boys got closer and closer to me. I waited to death until I saw a rope. Taking advantage I grabbed the rope only to be slowed down and get a MAJOR rope burn.

I was a couple of feet away from the ground. I jumped off with a smirk on my face. I fell to the ground with a 'thud' since I had my boots on. I ran like hell again with the guys following me. There I saw the planks. "SAKURA!! HURRY!" I heard my comrade gaara said. There were bodies all over the place. I jumped about to walk on the plank only to feel strong arms around me. I struggle to get out but couldn't. It was just one of those thing were you had to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

7 miles down….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What was that Pa?" said a farmer carrying grain.

"damn seagulls…" the old man only replied. The farmer just shrugged continuing his work.


	2. threats, so what?

New chapter! plz vote on my other centrics too as well as this one! enjoy!

* * *

**Yo ho Yo ho A Pirates Life for Me!**

**By 2Cut32B3Tru3**

* * *

'Omf' i grunted as i got dropped or thrown on the boats floor. My Body was wrapped in tough rope and so was my ankels. 

_'Well this sucks...'_

**'You think?' **my inner which i have been trying to get rid of for 3 years was teasing me.

_'Yeah yeah stop your whining' _i said as i rolled my eyes. I look up at the men in front of me. If i was Ino i would be screaming like crazy because they were cute, but as i was i just thought...

_'Disgusting...' _

The men were all staring at me. I glaredat them hard as they just kept looking at me. "You gonna ask something asshole or are you going to stare at me like a rock?" i said coldely. I would be fun and hyper but not this time when i've been kidnapped by low life pirates that stare at people like their not from this world. I sighed out of boredom, i blew some of my bangs but they kept falling down again. Finally 1 of them spoke.

"Whats your name pinky?" the spiky haired one said. I glared at him. "what makes me want to tell you?" i said as i looked at the rope tightly wrapped around me.

_'kuso, there good at rope tieing'_ i thought to myself, yeah belive it or not ive been tied up, 10 or 20 times the most...maybe even more.

He _l'ooked_ at me with those cold eyes. I rolled my emreld ones. "Teme i can handle this" said the blond. He snapped his fingers like a profesional then came to me kneeling the same height as me. He squinted his eyes like he couldnt see. I look dumfounded. Then he smiled big "lets untie her". He said.

**'boing!' **"OW TEMES! NO DO THAT TO NARUTO!" the blonde cried with anime tears. "theres no way were letting he go after that little stunt" said the boy with his black hair tilted to the side. "You should see how i can escape" i said smirking.

The pupil less boy smirked too "how are you going to escape? your tied up" i rolled my eyes once again. I looked back at them. "You just wait till i do" i said as i got lifted from the ground by two big men. "Take her to the guest room and make sure you lock the door, this pinky can't escape " the spiky haired ebony kid said. I groweld as they roughly pushed me in making me fall.

"Dont escape now cherry, our boss is gonna kill up if you do and you dont want us nice guys get fired an thrown over board do you?" one of them said as they chuckled together. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the silky bed as they closed the door. Asfter hearing a clicking sound which meant it was locked i stood up as the pieces of rope fell on the ground.

"Its a shame they dont know i cut the rope" i said as i moved toward the glass door. It triming was gold so where the door knob. I grabed both fo the and pulled.

_'Kuso its locked..._' i sighed my hands still on the door knob. Then i light bulb popped up above my head with a 'ding' i reached under my red bandana pulling out a black bobby pin. I squatted a little putting the bobby pin in. After jotiling the lock a little i heard a 'click' i opened the glass door with ease carfull not to make noise. I smirked.

_'they dont call me the best bandit in sound for nothing' _

**'Show off...'**

_'Thank you!'_ i said smilng as i looked into the clear blue water. I looked at the boat side.

I smiled and started to go on the edge and soon enough i was side walking on the little ridge of the boat. I was a foot away untill i failed to notice water on the ridge as i took a step i could feel my foot slip off as i lost my grip. I closed my eyes waiting for cold salty ocean instead i felt a grip hand around my own...

* * *

yeah sorry end for now! i've got to many things to do at school you know P anyways this is just part 1 so who is the mystery person who saved her? read o find out! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ read and review! thx! 


	3. A fight to be won

New chappy so enjoy! R&R!!

* * *

SAKURA POV 

"Woaw there missy, they coulve been a nasty fall!" I opened my eyes half way.

"Hey There Im Kiba" he said cheerfully with a smile slowely bringing me up.

He was going to wrap his arms around me to get over the big wooden edge but i beat him to it swinging over in a flip. "Sorry i dont like close contact" i smirked as he rubbed the back of his head sheeplisy. I hardened my glare turning my atteton to the front.

"where are we?" i said confused not knowing where the hell this boat was.

"On the ocean of course!" he said jokeinly but i glared daggers at him makeing him freeze and stop.

"Ahem, welcome abourd Sharigan" he announced proudly, I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Shari-wha?" i said, He looked dumfounded. "you mean you never heard of us?" he said hopeing she would scream in joy and lunge at him so badly but no he got a different answer. "No..." There goes his hope...

_"WE_ are known as ANUBU, and this my dear is our fine ship" he said patting the wooden edge. "More like death ship.." I mumbled by myself ."What was that?!"

"Oh nothing nothing of course...Jack ass" I mumbled the last part. He cleared his throat, I didnt look, i was in my own little lolluipop world right now, He cleared his throat again, Still i didnt look, "AHEM!!!"

"WHAT?!! Do you NEED a Cough drop?!" i said again glarring at him hard too. HE froze "No no thanks come on i'll show you around" he said waveing his hand meaning to follow. I sighed.

_'Fine i guess i have nothing better to do...'_

**CHA! COME ON! CHA!**

I nodded to him starting to follow.

* * *

KIBA POV 

I started to sweat feeling her heated glare on my back, i could feel scarlet go on my cheeks but i rubed my face hopin git would go away.

"Yo, you ok? your all red" she said stopping next to me glareing my way. "Fine-just fine..." i replied and kept walking. She followed looking from side to side, I stole a glance at her. She was REALLY PRETTY REALLY REALLY REALLY PRETTY i think i should thank god for my eyes meeting something the most prettist thing in the world,

I Glanced at her again. She had good taste in clothing really , it complimented her figure and looks perfeclty. she was wearing a white blouse with a brown corset that hugged her waist, it reached a little ovver her pants but she wore a black belt were her hips were. Brown matching pants and brown boots that went to he knees. She wore a black chocker with a cross skull on it and a brown captains hat completing her look with a skull crossbone, Her looks showed she doesnt give a crap with those emreld eyes that was hardened all the time. I could feel me getting woozy just thinking about it.

She looked back at me noticeing i was stareing at her "What? you got a problem?" she said harshly stopping putting her hands on her hips glareing at me again.

"Eh eh no.." i said continueonmg with our tour. She shrugged and kept following untill something in out path stopped us.

"Kiba, What the hell are you doing? you let our prisoner out" said a Hyuuga prodigy. "I uh-" before i could give out a lame excuse she stepped in the conversation.

"FYI dork i got out" he raised an eyebrow not beliveing a word.

SAKURA POV

I smirked in return. "You failed in tieing rope now lets see if you can fight: i said takeing out my silver sword with emrelds crested in it and The inations S.H. on the bottom tip.

"Me? fight a woman? that would be simple" he said takeing out his own sword, I smirked.

Getting in fighting position as he did the same.

"Come on guys you dont have to fight! we could settle this as mature teenage people" i said trying to get rid of the pregnet silence of the two

"Or we could settle this like spoiled teens" I said lunageing at the prodigy.

"This is gonna get ugly-"

**'BOOM'**

**NORMAL POV**

"cough cough what the hell?" asked a confused girl now covered in dust still holdeing her sword in one hand and the ther holding her up as the rest of her body was still on the floor.

"Damn, i cant see" said the same boy in the same position as the girl only useing one hand waveing out the dust on the air.

"NOW what the hell is going on here?" bellowed a pissed off voice. As the dust slowely dissapered reveling an angry-

"Sasuke! hey! hehe no nothing happened!" said a sheepily Kiba.

The Uchia prodigy glared at the said boy then at the other two noticeing swords in their hands. "You, what are you doing out?" asked a pissed off chicken ass. The pink haired girl smirked. "Just haveing fun of course why do you aske?" she said not dearing the Uchia. The spiky haired ANUBU took out his black sword as the black swords tip lightly touched the girls silky skin.

"You are a prisoner and prisoners stay where they are sent to" he said skeptlly hardening the glare as the other did.

"Sorry kiddo im not the little sissy girl that gets sent to her room and stays there" she said smirking as the other pushed the sword gently meaning he was going to pierce her throat/ The other smirked.

"Go ahead, i dare you too" she siad meaning for him to pierce ahead. The ther just looked at her then sighed tightning his grip ready to strike. The said girl smirked as the other 2 men watched the scene.

"Go" ordered the pink haired pirate dareing him. He tightened his grip moreAnd right beofre he could strike the petal haired girl quickly used one of her armsflipping backwards away from the boy as his black sword dug into the wood of the ground.

"You missed as she flipped her hair back with her head as heer brown hat and red bandanna laid on the ground poorly.

she started to run towards him with her sword in one hand ready to strike but the said boy just drodge it by an inch leaveing a little cit through his shirt.

She glared at him as she lunged at him and he blocked her sword withj his. The two pushed each one back and fourth just styanding there.

"Your pretty strong...for a weak girl"

SHe grunted from the 'compliment'

"yeah well i do my best, at least i dont stick dead birds in my head and use it for hair now do i?" she questioned him.

He grunted untill a hand grabbed both of their collers.

"What the hell are you doing?"

* * *

Cliffy, yeah sorry! anyways R&R always thanks! 


	4. Be careful what you wish for!

la la la la la la CHOCOLATE TIME!!!!

* * *

**Yo Ho yo Ho pirates life for me!**

**2Cut32B3Tru3**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" 

"Kakashi..."

"Kaka-who?" asked the little pink girl looking at the two as they were being lifted. He smiled under his mask

"I dont remember giveing anybody orders to fight with our prisoner" he said as he eyed the two as they crossed their arms like little kids and looked away refusing to answer

SAKURA POV

"I dont think so" i replied as Kakahe or whatever his name was i wasnt really good in remembering names these days.

"Im case you havnt notice I'M not a prisoner im a thief THANK you very much!" i said with a proud voice as i stood up and walked away form them

"HEY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?!"

"Far far far FAR AWAY FROM YOU THREE!" i said as i waved

* * *

Inside... 

I looked left to right and all saw was the same thing

Nothing

One word to describe this place

B-O-R-I-N-G-!

and one word to describe each guy on this ship

B-L-E-H-!

Does ANYONE do ANYTHING? around here?

Silence

i'll take that as a yes...

**'Hey, why dont you check the kitchen?'**

**_'And you know theres a kitchen...how?'_**

**'Well...you know...the sign kinda gives it away' **I looked at the door

_Kitchen_

**'BAM'**

wow, am i REALLY this dull? I sighed as silence took over

_'Im taking that as a yes...' _

I reached to open the door only for a hot, steamy liquid being poured on me.

Or...At least i thought...

* * *

NORMAL POV 

A blonde walked down the hall peacefully as a pissed off Kiba walked down wipeing off the black dust from the fight.

"HEY KIBA! WHAT HAPPENED? DID YOU FALL INTO A CANNON AGAIN?!" as the blonde questioned his comrade

"NO! and for YOUR information that was only ONE TIME!" as he screamed back. The blonde put his hands on the back of his head and looked the other side "well you dont gotta get all moody bout it..." "WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" "Oh nothing, nothing!" as Naruto waved his hands infront of him showimg that he meant no harm. All of a sudden they can hear Neji's pissed off voice. "AW CRAP HIDE!" Why are they doing this?

Well..once you get in the way of a pissed off Neji you do NOT want to be in his way, trust me...

"Their in the kitchen!"

* * *

In The Kitchen... 

"KIBA IM B-O-R-E-D!"

"Yeah well your also R-E-T-A-R-D-E-D"

"R...E...Re-ta-tar-tard-re-ta-ded...HEY!"

"Finally you figure it out"

"Yeah well at least i got B-R-A-N-D-E-S!" as he smiled triumphly.

"What the freak is Brandes?" as Kiba looked at him with a giant question mark bove his head as Chibi Naruto looked at him with dull eyes.

"Braines DUH!" "You spelled brandes stupid"

"Your Face!"

"Your Mama!" Ohhhhh...Burn...

"Humph..." All of a sudden a growl was heard. "IM HUNGRY! RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!!!!!!!!!" As Naruto started to heat up the Ramen on the stove. All of a sudden they heard footsteps outside. "QUICK NARUTO Give me the Ramen Neji is comeing!" Thinking it was Neji. Kiba quickly grabbed the Ramen which was still on the stove. "Ah ah HOT HOT!" As The pot was going up and down in the air as Kiba threw it. "AH! Kiba you jerk! give it back!" as Naruto tried to save his precious ramen.

"Naruto No!" as Kiba protested. As they both ran as the pot of Ramen still jumped in the air from running. "KIBA!" as Naruto leaped at him which Happend to be right by the door.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

"AH!"

**'BAM' **

Everything went Slo-mo But for sakura it went by fast.

* * *

_NARUTO POV_

_Everything went slo-mo as the hot steamy goodness slowly fell as Kiba's body fell and opened the door reveling a surprised pink haired angel. "No!" As the pot full of ramen was going to land on her. I quickly ran to her as i wrapped my arms around her small body as the liquid poured on me and her but mostly me. The pain stung like hell as me and her pumpled to the __ground_

I was glad that i saved her. Because if i didnt...i wouldnt be bathing with her too.

* * *

END! now now dont worry, SasuSaku, NejiSaku, GarraSaku, KakaSaku, KibaSaku and Sakura Fans. When Naruto says the last part its not REALLY what you think...or is it?

ANYWAYS! i will update shortly i havnt updated in awhile so here is 4! i read over it and fixed it so hopefully it is WAY better than the last chapter. R&R! hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Bath time! soapy suds were the best buds

**Yo ho Yo ho a pirates life for me!**

**By**

**M3! 2Cut32B3Tru3! **

* * *

Dedicated...

TO ALL SAKURA FANS!

* * *

SAKURA POV

_'Oh HELL no...'_

All of a sudden something...or some one...crashed into my body and pumpled us into the wooden floor.

_'What the-'_

**'SPLASH!'**

My clothes became wet and my skin stung a bit. But you should see the blonde it must of STUNG LIKE HELL!

It was everywhere. On the floor, on our clothes :P and on him.

I spit out the ramen as i gasped for air as te both of us got up.

He shook all of his body parts starting to his head to his foot like a dog. I giggled as me and Kiba covered not wanting for more ramen to spl on us.

He looked at me with those beatifull blue eyes. He smiled widley rubbing the back of his head. He laughed a little seeing what i looked like. Pretty girl covered with ramen noodles and soup.

I couldnt help but giggle at his childish reaction as i grabbed a handfull of hair twisting it as the soup poured out a little.

"well we might as welll change out of these clothes" he suggested

"Yeah and bath." as i giggled along. He grabbed my hand dragging me along the hallway.

* * *

NARUTO POV 

"Come on Sakura the bathroom is this way!" As i tugged on her soft ramen covered hand (lol)

I opened the door to reveal the large bathroom which was like a mini spa. A giant tub, Sink Etc. with all the there spa crap. She slowly followed as we started in. I turned the big faucet on as i took off my shirt (-Wolf whistle in the backround-) She stared at me.

"Woah woah woah woah WOAH! you mean were BATHING together?" _'Pervert...' _she thought

I looked at her with confusion in my eyes. "Of course! why do you think i brought you here? to wath ME bathe?" I said with sarcasm in my voice. She stuck out her tounge "WOW! What an opprotunity!" as she looked away. I laughed her chidish moves.

She looked at me with those sparkly jade eyes. "Call me when your done" she said heading for the door. "OH NO YOU DONT!" as i grabbed her by the waist.

"AH!"

**"SPLASH" **

We both stuck our heads out quickly spitting out the soapy water like a fountain. She glared at me AGAIN!

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" she screamed at me as i laid back as my arms supported my head. "Dont think im a PERVERT like kakashi. I did it because your filthy" as i turned my head to the now 'interesting' wall.

"Yeah, Filithy RICH!" she said giveing me a thumbs up.

I blinked 2 times. She was just like me. In a...womanish body

She looked around as she let the relaxing water clam her down.

"SOOOOO...whatcha do around here for fun?" as i could tell she was strangely bored out of her mind. I smiled widely "WE DO THIS!"

**'SLASH!' **

SAKURA POV

"WE DO THIS!"

_'Wha-?'_

All of a sudden i felt his shirtless body against mine and the next thing you know were in the water.

We again quickly swam up as we both laughed .

"Hey"

"Yeah?"

" I think were gonna get along just great" as he smiled at me. I couldnt help but giggle as i returned the smile back.

"Uh...SO...what am i suppose to wear now that my clothes are all wet?" as i smirked at his reaction

* * *

HA HA end! R&R hope you enjoyed it! sorry for spelling :P its like 10:00 at night and i have been partying all day so im a little clumsy. R&R again! chow cookies to you! 


	6. The Magical Chain!

**Yo ho Yo ho a pirates life for me!**

**By**

**ME!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The magical chain!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

"So, what am i going to wear now that my clothes are wet?"

* * *

NARUTO POV

I fumbled through a big closet.

"uhmm..." I kept looking as i could hear her soft breaths. Which...made it harder to find clothes for her.

I wasnt sure if looking through Kakashi's closet was a good place to look for Sakuras clothes but hey, you always gotta look somewere.

_'Uhmm...Mask...hair coloring...hair gel...disco outfit...sword...Porn book...Wait porn book EW! stupid Kakashi that perv...Uhmm...OH! i think i found something.'_

I turned to her as i held up A GIANT BRA! (perv)

"HEY! will this fit?" her sleepy eyes Turned to wide ones.

"HELL FREAKIN' NO! what? you think i have GIANT BALLOONS FOR BREASTS?" as She screamed at me still holding a towel around her body. she sighed. "keep searching"

I saluted her standing up straight. "Ay Ay Capi-ton!" As i contined to search Faster throwing random thing out as she giggled while blocking with Kakashi's pillow. My eyes lit up

_'Perfect!' _

* * *

I waited outside patiently or tried to 

_'I wonder when she'll come out...'_

All of a sudden the door swung open reveling the CUTEST GIRL!

"So what do you think?"

* * *

**Quick Pic: Sakura Sits on the edge of the boat watching the sunset her back faceing the audience as The gang watches her from behind**

* * *

"So what do you think?" 

"Its its..." I was SPEACHLESS i mean YOU would be too

"its...you know i dont really like it its so...reveling..." as Sakura played with the end of her dress. "NO ITS PER-FECT!"

"Are you sure?" she looked in the mirror and it WAS reveling. It was a scarlet dress. The top was like a corset that hugged her waists it was beautifully designed as rose vines were nitted perfectly around the waist and there was this small neckline comedown to her belly button showing her smooth skin and in it was was a back thread zig zagging down in the neckline. the bottom was just like a smooth skirt with beautiful red gems sorted everywhere on the dress. Her hair was neatly in a bun and wearng scarlet high heels.

she sighed as she sat down on the bed takeing off the heels. "Whats wrong Sakura chan?" She looked at me smileing "I think this would go better with the outfit" as she took out the red heavy combat boots comeing up to her knees.

"Perfect" she smiled as she stood up. I smiled back "COME ON WERE ALMOST THERE!"

I pulled her out of the room. "Wait!" as she ran into the room grabbing a white pouch strapping it around her thiegh "Ok ready!" as she ran to Naruto as they aboarded the deck.

* * *

"Captai Uzamaki!" as one of the crew members ran up to him. "Yes? what is it Azataki?" 

"We are about to take lift" As the member saluted him. "Hmm...alright will you ascort Sakura to captain Uchia?" as Naruto talked strictly to him. "Yes sir" as he led Sakura inside to the 4th door on the left

"captain uchia is inside" as the crew member opened the door reveling a giant room made of wood and different silk bedding sheets and curtains filled with all the things a king owns and it all fitted in this giant room.

"Come in" she looked at the AzaTaki as he nodded. she shrugged then she walked to the giant maple desk he was sitting at. she noticed he was wearing one of those ANBU outfits everybody had on.

"Sit" he commanded as he continuied his paper work. She shrugged again as she sat on one of the cushion seats.

* * *

SAKURA POV 

I was BORED OUT OF MY FREAKING MIND. There was nothing to do but watch him complete his paper work. It must be boring doing that all.

**'Im bored...CAUSE SOME HELL!' **As my Inner comanded me. My god is it 'pick-on-Sakura-and-make-her-your-slave-day?'

_'Hmm...not now maybe later...' _

**'Boo you suck :P' **

I ignored my Inner as i started to lay my arms on the desk and lay my head on my arms watching him as i yawned.

"If your bored entertain yourself" As he still layed his eyes on the paperwork

"I am" I replied

"My watching me do paperwork?"

"Yeah aint nothing to do here except GAZE at you"

"what do you mean-"

He looked at my sparkly eyes as little crystels were around it.

-Swatdrop-

"Uh...nevermind" as he contnued his boring paperwork. I smirked Knowing i won. I grabbed one of the papers that were unfinished. "Oh...Whats this?" He looked at me with wide eyes. "NO! give that back!" as he tried to grab it from me but i turned makeing him fall off the chair.

"OOOHHH a visit with Itachi Uchia? whos that?" As i quiestioned him still reading.

"THATS NONE OF YOUR BUISSNESS!" as he again tried to grab the paper but failed miseribly as i stood up. "Uchia..Your brother?" as i quiestioned him

"AGAIN IT NONE OF YOUR BUISSNESS! DAMNIT now GIVE ME THE PAPER!" As he tried again but failed miseribly AGAIN. I jumped on the bed "March 21 eh..." as i read as he leaped on the bed trying to get the letter. "OH! Mikoto Uchia eh? your mother?"  
"GIVE ME THE FUCKING LETTER!" "ok ok wait" "NO WAIT GIVE ME NOW" I again leaped the other direction as he growled. "My god your like a little 5 year old boy" as i giggled as he tried to get the letter.

"Hmm...What else do you have in your little pile?" as i jumped off grabbing another letter. "Hmm..boring..boring..boring..boring..bor- OH! whats this?" as i held up a small silver chain. He smirked "what the fuck are you smirking at- OMFG!" as the little chain started to go around my wrist "AH! GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF! (GET IT OFF!) He walked up to the end of the chain pulling on it makeing me stumble froward

"I told you not to touch anything" He said. I glared at him. "yeah YOUR the one who told me to entetain myself" i mumbled "NOT INCLUDING ME IN IT!" He glared at me with those white wide chibi eyes "well SOR-RY! i didnt get the memo" i replied smartly. "now GET THIS CHAIN OFF ME DAMNIT!" as i tried to bite on the chain. Didnt work. I tried to cut it. It would magically slither back together. Didnt work.

"Stupid chain..." as i growled at it as i sat at the end of his desk AGAIN. "Try all you want it wont come off" He said in a monetone voice as he continues his 'never ending' paper work. "You really want to be entetained?" I looked at him with hose 'Duh' looking eyes. He pulled on the chain makeing me lean and now faceing him eye to eye. He lifted his free hand and took out my bun. "HEY!" i screamed back. NOBODY touches Haruno Sakura.

"You look cuter with your hair down" he commented looking into my eyes.

And by this i knew this wasnt good.

* * *

HAHA end! a little NaruSaku and SasuSaku moment there and humor hope you enjoyed! R&R PLZ! 


	7. Sorry Naruto, Its Sadly,The truth

**Yo ho Yo ho, a Pirates life for me! **

**By**

**x.X-Pretty n' Punk-X.x/2Cut32B3Tru3/ Victoria (me!)**

**the contest its still going. Thanks for entering! hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**'BAM' **

**'SMASH' **

**'BAWK'BAWK!' **

"Now now Uchia dont get so cocky you sun of a gun-"

**'SMASH' **

Great, another vase just broke.."I CAN PAY FOR THAT!" as Sakura scrambled back. "awww..was wong? Saku-chan dont wanna pway with Sasu-chan?" as Sasuke crawled closser. You can say this was his payback for reading his mail.

"Dont give me thwat-THAT baby cwap-CRAP!" as she was falling for the baby talk,

"Awww.,PWEASE!" as Sasuke came closer and closer till

**'SMASH!' **

"AW! What the fuck was that for?" as his words came from a baby to...not baby (i guess) "what was what about?" as Sakura held up ANOTHER vase "YOU JUST THREW A VASE AT ME!" He screamed back as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. AND it was kinda..."Yeah you know, how ironic that were in the vase room too.." as Sakura looked around finally noticeing her surrondings.

Just then the boat rumbled "what was that?"

* * *

SAKURA POV

Stupid emos and their fucking cute-ness that nobody cant resist. So here we are in a cage...like an animal...nice...

"HELP GET US OUT OF HERE!" as Kiba banged on the cage. "Ne...nobodys comeing..." as Naruto moved this cup he found on the cage bars makeing noises hopeing for someone to hear and GET US OUT OF THIS BEAR CAGE!

Now, HOW did we get into a mess like this? Well it was PRETTY simple...

_FlashBack, CAUSE YA KNOW THEIR COOL :)_

_I was HAPPILY in my old clothes since Chicken ass DESTROYED/MURDERED IT! Ok back to the flash back_

_We ran to the upper deck (main floor) opening the door to find other pirates on deck as the rest of them were tied up and socks stuffed into their mouths, and since they were holding a disgusted face with swirls in their eyes im gonna guess it was Naruto's socks. (OMG THE HORRER!) _

_Two were standing in front of us, one with red hair looking like gaaras only a teeny bit taller and wasnt a eye liner fan. And the other was a taller guy version of Ino. I SHALL CALL HIM 'MINNIE INO'! only taller, ok back what was happening._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" as Chicken ass demanded to the two boys. _

_"What? two old friend cant visit two old enimes and their new pet?" as they looked at me whe say 'new pet' _

_"NEW PET MY ASS! GET YOUR BONY FRUITY ASSES OVER HERE YOU TEMES!" as I started to rage through them, or tried to as Sasuke held me against my will makeing me flap my arms around like a mad woman as the little tied up group sweatdropped and had their heads down as if they knew that this was gonna happen. (WHICH THEY DID!!) _

_"Stop this nonsence and drop all of your weapons" as the blonde pointed to the table by him (when was that there? i dont remember that there..i gotta pay attetion to my surrondings more) _

_We sighed, we were captured, the boys had sweaty Naruto socks shoved in their mouths and now we were defencless, (GREAT...NOT) _

_Emo boy went first as he dropped his shuriken pouch, swords, knifes, poisen needles and a hidden pocket knife (That cocky sun of a gun) _

_"Ok now you girly" as he pointed a gun at me. I sighed walking to the table putting my shuriken pouch, scrolls, a knife, my sword and a pocket knife as i held up my hands meaning i had no more weapons on me. _

_"ALL of it.." as he glared at me. "Ok Ok...jeez" as i put another Knife on the table, hidden poison needles and a pistol. As the boys sweat dropped at all the items on the table. _

_"ALL OF IT GIRLY!" as they got more pissed off then usual. I sighed (they caught me those sun of a guns) as i dropped two pistols boringly, 2 kunais, a stack of paper bombs, matches and a small bottle of oil slick and also my scythe with the chain on the bottom (Remember? it was in one of the chapters, no? THEN LOOK FOR IT LATER). Ok i kinda just dropped my whole belt since it was full of other weapons. _

_Just when they were about to take the weapons i stopped them putting my hand in the back of my boot takeing out a shotgun. _

_"Is that all?" as one of them asked. Just then i took out a Wooden sniper from my other boot (HEY! you NEVER know when you have too many weapons! so DONT give me that look ok? this is MY flashback! if it was your then you could give ME looks ALL you want BUT since this is MINE and i reapet MY FLASHBACK you cant, ok back to MY flashback) _

_"Ok THATS it" as i watched the two apparently 'villens' faint from so much weaponry they have just seen in one day._

_'So...many...weapons..." they thought to themselfs _

_But the thing I (or the other tied up people) didnt notice is when the two men woke up is when they slipped a blue blinking light on my neck when they tied me up. (which i DIDNT know) _

_END of flashback (now you can look at me) _

"Anyone...Hellooooo...please...help..." as Narutos movements got slower. Hey, i wouldnt blame him. We have been in a cage for HOURS and we cant get out and the only thing we have is my lock picker...wait...

"HOLD ON! i got an IDEA!" as i sat down next to Pineapple head takeing of my boot.

"What? your gonna throw your show at the door? WOW! what a 'clever' thief" he mocked watching me fumble with my shoe.

"NO GENIUS! what good is that gonna do? GOD and i thought you were the smart one..." as i thought the last part mostly to myself as he had an anime vein pop (XD haha) "I tugged hard on the hell of my boot till it finally came out leaving a small hole in my boot (which was made in the first place ok?)

"Yes!" as i pulled put a small silver pin out as i walked to the door picking the lock as the door lightly opened.

"Viola" i said smirking as the boys turned sickly white in chibi form except Sai...he was always pale...weirdo...

"WHAT THE HELL SAKURA?! YOU HAD A PICK ALL THIS TIME AND YET YOU DIDNT TELL US WHEN WE WERE SITTING IN THE BEAR CAGE FOR HOURS WITH A BLATTER FULL OF PEE?!" as Naruto screamed.

"Yeah, whats your point?" as i they filed out one by one.

"Simple my dear" as Naruto closed his eyes

"I HAD TO GO FUCKING PEE!!" as he ran out peeing in a corner.

we all sweatdropped dropping our heads at his..weird ways.

"Dobe"

"Dickless..."

"Hn"

"ELMO!"

What the fuck?...

NORMAL POV

After Narutos little pee incident, and our weird incident with elmo, They have finally got out of the cage, and now mindlessly walking dwn the hall.

"Be care full, there might be traps" Neji warned scanning the area as Sakura played with the little chain on her wrist which was being held by Sai.

"Stupid chain COME OFF!" as she tried cutting it but it just came back together like magic. He looked at her.

Now Sai wasnt really the friendly type, even though he tried reading many books on how to be come friends with others. So far It had worked on the males thanks to Naruto saveing him every time he screwed up. Leaving the boy hurt, pained and bruised (ow)

But what if he tried on the female population? why not start now with this helpless girl?

OK! so in one book it said to inter act with people, maybe start with a greeting

"Uhm..Hello" he faked smiled as the girls attetion turned to him as she held part of the small chain on her wrist.

"Hello? I guess..." as she turned her attetion to the stupid chain on her wrist again as Naruto watched from behind. I mean COME ON theyve been in a hallway for like an hour and they had nothing to do. I mean NOTHING TO DO Ok back to the story

"My name is Sai, dont bother with the suffixs" he politely replied having that same fake smile on his pale-scratch that, VERY PALE face. She again turned her attetion to him

_'Whats up with this guy?' _Looking at him weirdly as one eyborow was raised.

"Hi...Sai..." she said makeing sure she was right, i mean...WEIRD

Next in one of his books, It said to start a friendly conversation by asking a quiestion. Like her favorite foods, or hobbys.

"So..What do you do for a liveing?"

-Pause-

Did he just make FUN of her? like she had nothing to do with her life? as if he didnt KNOW why she was here?

I mean, he was there when she got CAPTURED

Like, if she WASNT a thief/bandit why would she be sneaking around the boat for gold and treasure?

If she WASNT a theif the WHY would she even BE on a ship WITH a crew FIGHTING enimes?

She stopped walking as he bangs covered her eyes. But he had a point...

Not really

But what WAS she doing with her life? Stealing for who?

Herself? was she really THAT selffish? Stealing from people?

But the thing she didnt know that EVREYBODY KNEW well except for these group of bimbo boys, was that she stole from the greedy. She stole FOR the poor.

But to her, she didnt think that right now because she was just too deep in thought to think that and right now. It really looked like she was a good for nothing...girl.

"Sakura?" as Naruto watched their little display as the boys stopped looking at her.

In Sais book it said when friends are sad they should make a joke or playfully tease them.

"Hey, Greedy, what are you doing?" he said with a fake smile which to him ws his 'playfull' smile (how?)

That just broke her.

And the Thing that broke the boys hearts is when a single tear drop slowely slid from her cheek slowely falling as her head was still down.

"SAKURA!" as Naruto jumped in front of her as he held her shoulders.

"Sakura! are you ok? SAI! What did you do?"

What did he do? simple. He just tried to make a new friend. But instead...

He broke one of his special 'friend'

"dont touch me" as Sakura mumered to Naruto.

"W-what?" he stuttered sounding like Hinata not clearly getting the point of what she said.

"Get. Away. From. Me." she said slowely as she slowely rised her head only for the boys to see...

Not those beautiful emereld eyes but...Dark forest grass green eyes.

"Sakura..." Naruto said slowely as his grip got tighter on her shoulder. Instead of listening to NAruto she just talked.

"What do you want from me?" she said bitterly

"Nothing Sakura-chan, what could we possibly want from you?" as Naruto tried to reassure her

"So im nothing to you?" as she asked again. Where were these quiestions comeing from.

"Stop it Sakura" Sasuke ordered her getting sick of this charede

"Im not a dog Uchiha so shut up" she betterly ordered HIM. "Stop it Sakura!" Naruto pleaded looking to her eyes. He felt cold. No life. No anger. No feeling. At all. Sakura Haruno, the mischievious little Tom. was now

Lifeless...

"What wrong with you Haruno?" As Kiba Asked now entering this little conversation that started by stupid michael jackson (sai)

"You Inuzuka" she said useing his last name.

Neji, getting sick of this asked her "Who ARE you?" as if he thought something was controlling her. I mean the Akatsuki wasnt called on e of the strongest bandits for nothing.

"Listen and Listen good. I am Haruno Sakura. You guys, Are pathetic" she said as she narrowed her eyes at the surprised boys.

Pathetic?

yes Pathetic

She turned around as Sai slowely let go of the chain (which was a bad mistake) as he slowely indured the hurtfull words from his so called new 'friend'

She was 5 feet away from them as Neji was the first to regain his composer

"WAIT SAKURA!" as they ran to catch up with her only to relize they were slowely sinking

Quick sand

Shit...

"I-cant MOVE!" Kiba said as he held onto Akamaru. "Me neither" as Gaara struggled.

"S-S-SAKURA!" Naruto screamed as she slowely kept walking ignoreing them.

But

She turned still haveing her green grass eyes as she stood by the now smirking Uchiha. (not Sasuke) But Itachi.

"SAKURA!" As he tried to breath as he sank lower. Stupid good ramen. WHY MUST IT BE SO TASTY?! yet this is what happenes when you eat to much of it.

"Sorry Naruto, but Sakura belongs to me now" as He wrapped an arm around her small shoulder bringing her closer as she held an emotionless face.

"sakura...Why?..."

"Sorry Naruto. Its for the best if you die" she said as Itachi snuggled closer to her as she watched him sinking.

"But what about all of the good times we had together?" As flashbacks came back to him. Like when he saved her from ramen. When he took a bath with her. Haveing fun looking threw Kakashi's closet and discovering the wonders of Icha Icha Paradise (which I didnt write)

"Sorry Naruto, it seems like she doesnt want to be with you anymore" Itachi mocked at the blonde boy.

"Thats a lie" He said angrly as only his head was sticking out.

"No Naruto, sadly, its the truth" as Itachi watched Naruto sink into the quick sand.

* * *

SO SAD! this is the longest chapter i have EVER written. I hoped you enjoyed it! luv u all! cookies to you! R&R always!

SAKURA HATERZ! dont take this chapter so seirosly. shes under Itachis control so SHUT UP! shes a good person yeah! . luv ya guys! i will try to update soon. BYE!


End file.
